Possessiveness
by Confeito
Summary: AU. Cedric sudah muak melihat si gadis Weasley itu mengejar-ngejar kekasihnya, Harry. Well... walaupun tak kentara, setidaknya Profesor Potter berada di pihaknya ketika waktu balas dendam tiba. Slash. Oblivious!Harry. Possessive!Cedric. CD/HP. Please read and review :D


**Disclaimer : **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warning : **Rated M for a reason, no BETA'ed.

**Pairing : **Cedric/Harry. Mention of Lucius/James and Lily/Narcissa. One-sided Harry/Ginny.

**xxx**

**Possessiveness © Confeito**

**xxx**

"Entah kenapa aku merasa familier dengan pemandangan ini."

Profesor Potter, yang menempati posisi sebagai guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, mendongak dan memandang rekan kerjanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Dia meletakkan kembali puding coklat yang hendak ia santap sebagai makanan penutup makan malam.

"Er, Aurora? Kau bicara tentang apa?"

Aurora Sinistra, guru Astronomi, balik memandang James Potter-Malfoy dengan geli. Dia memberi isyarat ke arah meja murid-murid. Tepatnya ke arah meja Hufflepuff. James mengikuti isyarat itu dan sorotan matanya langsung tertuju pada si Ketua Murid yang duduk kaku memasang eskpresi aneh di wajah. Pandangan si Ketua Murid lurus tertuju ke depan. Penasaran, James menyelusuri ke arah mana, atau tepatnya siapa, yang menjadi pusat pandangan itu.

"_Oh._"

Di sana, di meja Gryffindor, Hadrian "Harry" Potter terlihat sedang menunduk membaca sebuah buku tebal bersama Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. Keduanya tampak sedang asyik membahas sesuatu, sambil sesekali jari-jari si rambut merah menyapu halaman buku. Tapi yang menarik perhatian James adalah bagaimana Miss Weasley tampak duduk terlalu dekat dengan anaknya. Malah sepertinya nyaris dalam posisi memangku. Sementara Harry sendiri tampak tak sadar akan posisi mereka, terlalu terfokus pada buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Tanpa melihatpun James tahu kalau Aurora, rekan dan teman dekatnya, sedang menahan tawa.

James hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Dia bisa menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Cedric Diggory saat ini. James sendiri teringat kalau ia berada di posisi yang sama dengan anaknya pada jamannya sekolah dulu.

James punya firasat cepat atau lambat Harry akan segera tahu seberapa besar sikap posesif Cedric terhadapnya.

"Kau tahu, melihat ini mau tak mau terlintas di pikiranku bahwa semua laki-laki Potter _pasti _berakhir dengan pasangan yang posesif," celetuk Aurora. Dia teringat akan suami James, Lucius Malfoy. Lalu ibu James, Dorea Potter yang dulunya menyandang marga Black—Black yang sudah sejak dulu terkenal dengan keposesifan mereka.

"Jangan ingatkan aku, Aurora," kata James cemberut, memainkan puding coklatnya. "Aku masih ingat ekspresi Lily saat Lucius _melabraknya_. Padahal sudah berulang kali kukatakan pada Lucius kalau cinta kami lebih seperti cinta antar saudara, tapi dia tetap saja cemburu dengan kedekatanku dengan Lily."

Aurora mendengus elegan. "Dia adalah seorang _Malfoy_. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Tetap saja, kalau bukan karena Lily, kami tak akan bisa punya Harry dan Draco," kata James penuh sayang memikirkan kedua anaknya. Lily benar-benar baik hati mau menjadi donor ibu untuk anak-anaknya, walaupun saat itu dia sendiri sedang menjalin asmara dengan Narcissa Black. Keluarga harus saling tolong menolong, begitulah yang dikatakan Lily dan disetujui oleh Narcissa.

"_Well..._" Aurora menyisip tehnya. "-tapi sepertinya apa yang dirasakan Miss Weasley terhadap Mr Potter berbeda dengan apa yang kau dan Lily rasakan," dia berkata sambil memandang satu-satunya putri keluarga Weasley dengan tatapan menyelidik.

James mendesah. "Dan tampaknya anakku sendiri _tidak_ menyadari itu," gumamnya, teringat gosip yang beredar diantara murid-murid bahwa Miss Weasley mengirim kartu valentine yang bisa menyanyi pada Harry ketika hari serba pink tersebut tiba dua bulan yang lalu.

James tak mau tahu, dan tak ingin tahu, bagaimana reaksi Diggory menghadapi gosip itu.

"Ah," kata Aurora mendadak. "-sepertinya batas kesabaran Mr Diggory telah habis."

Mengalihkan perhatian dari rekan kerjanya, James melihat Diggory yang beranjak dari meja Hufflepuff menuju ke meja Gryffindor. Diggory menghampiri Harry dan Miss Weasley, tampak bercakap-cakap sejenak sebelum akhirnya Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti si Ketua Murid keluar dari Aula Besar, meninggalkan Miss Weasley yang bersedekap dan cemberut.

Menggelengkan kepala, James berharap Diggory membawa anaknya ke tempat yang aman dan privasi terjamin. Ia dan Lucius memang sudah memberi restu ketika pemuda Hufflepuff itu datang ke manor mereka dengan undangan Harry serta memperoleh persetujuan dari Draco, tapi itu tak berarti James ingin menangkap basah keduanya dalam keadaan... er, _intimate._

"Aku merasa kasihan pada Miss Weasley setelah ini," gumam James, tak cukup pelan untuk tak didengar oleh si guru Astronomi.

Aurora mengangkat alis. "Begitukah? Kenapa memangnya?"

Sudut bibir James tertarik membentuk seringai samar. "Diggory memang tampak seperti figur sempurna laki-laki sejati, tetapi sikap posesifnya bisa berakibat buruk terhadap siapa saja yang dia anggap ancaman_._"

Siapa yang mengira kalau seorang Hufflepuff seperti Diggory tahu begitu banyak tentang Ilmu Hitam? Itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Lucius akhirnya mau memberikan restunya.

"Kau pikir Mr Diggory akan mengutuk Miss Weasley?" kata Aurora penasaran.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," James mengelak. "Hanya saja Miss Weasley perlu berhati-hati setelah tindakannya kali ini."

Mata Aurora menyipit. Ketika dia melihat bahwa James tak akan menawarkan informasi lebih rinci lagi, dia menyerah dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tak mendengar perkataanmu tadi, Profesor Potter," kata Aurora.

James nyengir miring. "Tentu, Profesor Sinistra."

**xxx**

Herbert Fleet yang duduk di sebelah Cedric melihat ekspresi temannya itu dan menggeser perlahan piringnya yang berisi manisan. Dia kenal betul ekspresi itu. Bagaimanapun juga ekspresi itu turut menghiasi wajah Cedric setiap kali ada yang mendekati atau menggoda kekasihnya, Hadrian Potter.

Senggolan kaki dari bawah membuat Herbert mengalihkan perhatian. Dia bertemu pandang dengan Malcolm Preece yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Diggory kenapa?" bisik Malcolm, mengerling pada kapten tim Quidditch mereka.

"Lihat meja Gryffindor," balas Herbert berbisik.

Malcolm mengerjap. Dia memutar tubuhnya 90 derajat, menghadap ke meja yang memiliki panji-panji merah dan emas. Dia mencari-cari figur familier yang biasanya hadir di ruang rekreasi Hufflepuff. Matanya membelalak begitu dia menemukan anak yang dicarinya—serta pemandangan yang turut menghiasi.

"Oh."

Herbert mendengus. "Yeah, '_oh_'. Lebih baik selamatkan jusmu, Malcolm. Sebelum-"

Tiba-tiba saja Cedric berdiri, menimbulkan getaran di meja. Jus labu kuning Malcolm oleng dan menimpa sepiring permen kapas yang kebetulan berada di dekat situ. Cedric sendiri tak menyadari akibat dari gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia melangkah menjauh dari meja Hufflepuff menuju ke seberang ruangan.

"-menjadi korban," terus Herbert. Setidaknya kali ini manisannya selamat dari tumpahan apapun.

"Kau bisa bilang lebih awal," ujar Malcolm muram meratapi nasib jusnya yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. Dia lalu menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan '_Scourgify_'.

Herbert mengangkat bahu. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Aku punya tanggungan manisan. Lagipula pikiranku terisi bagaimana kali ini Cedric menghadapi Weasley."

Bibir Malcolm melengkung. "Kawan, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Cedric terlalu sopan untuk mengutuk Weasley kendatipun dia ingin sekali. Paling-paling dia hanya akan memperingatkan Weasley."

Herbert menyahut, "Entahlah, Malcolm. Weasley akhir-akhir ini makin terang-terangan mengejar Potter. Padahal seluruh sekolah tahu akan hubungannya dengan Cedric." Dia menegak jus labunya dan melanjutkan,

"Aku tak tahu apa Weasley yang memang tak sadar atau memilih mengacuhkannya dan berpikir bahwa dia bisa memenangkan hati Potter."

Kali ini Malcolm yang mengangkat bahu. "_Well_, kita lihat saja nanti."

**xxx**

'_That stupid, Weasley chit!' _batin Cedric geram dari tempat duduknya di meja Hufflepuff. Kilat kecemburuan di mata abu-abu Cedric. Dia bisa merasakan monster dalam dirinya bangun dan memaksa ingin keluar ketika melihat kekasihnya ditempeli seperti itu. Ditahannya dorongan untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengutuk Weasley dengan kutukan yang ditemuinya di seksi terlarang perpustakaan.

Cedric menggeretakkan gigi. Sekarang Weasley nyaris berada di pangkuan Harry—yang sama sekali tak menyadari posisi mereka. Jari-jari tangannya gatal ingin meraih tongkat sihirnya.

Mata Cedric menyipit saat melihat Weasley ikut menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari Harry. Kalau Harry bergerak sedikit saja maka-

'Oke, itu sudah cukup!'

Cedric berdiri. Tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, dia beranjak menuju ke meja Gryffindor. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat si kembar Weasley dan adik laki-laki mereka memasang ekspresi kecut. Tampaknya kali ini mereka menyadari bahwa alasan apapun yang dikatakan tak akan mampu menyelamatkan Ginerva dari akibat apapun yang sudah direncanakan oleh si Ketua Murid.

"Harry," sapa Cedric. Dia melirik sekilas Weasley yang memandangnya seakan-akan dia adalah seorang pengganggu.

"Hei, Ced," balas Harry lembut, mengalihkan Cedric dari pikiran sadis menyiksa si Weasley.

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Harry membuat Cedric sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau bilang kau butuh bantuan untuk Rune Kuno. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua _essay_ yang diminta oleh para guru besok," kata Cedric memberi Harry senyum berkharisma.

Harry mengangguk. "Betul. Ada beberapa bagian yang belum kumengerti," katanya sambil menutup buku yang sempat menyita perhatiannya. Dia mendorong buku itu ke depan Weasley dan berkata,

"Trims, Ginny. Bukunya menarik, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan _essay_ Profesor Vector malam ini," kata Harry dengan nada menyesal. "Mungkin lain kali aku bisa meminjamnya?"

Dihadapkan oleh tatapan penuh harap dan iris hijau zamrud yang indah, Ginevra Weasley mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara protes. Untuk sesaat lupa dengan strategi mendekati pemuda idamannya.

"Bagus," Harry melempar senyum cerah pada Weasley. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. _Bye._"

Mengangguk pada Ron, si kembar Weasley dan beberapa teman sekelasnya saat melewati mereka, Harry mengikuti Cedric keluar dari Aula Besar.

**xxx**

**(Head Boy's Private Chamber)**

Harry menarik napas tajam. Dia mendesah ketika dirasakannya jari-jari Cedric melingkari kejantanannya.

"_That stupid girl,_" desis Cedric, matanya berkilat-kilat. "Dia menempelimu seperti lintah di Aula Besar tadi. Aku. Tidak. Suka!"

Genggaman Cedric mengerat. Sementara tangannya yang bebas mulai menjelajahi tubuh kekasihnya. Pupilnya melebar melihat kondisi kekasihnya saat ini—terbaring di ranjang tanpa sehelaipun benang menutupi, bibir merah dan bengkak, rona merah yang menghiasi pipi. Belum lagi suara-suara erotis yang keluar dihasilkan oleh kekasihnya itu cukup membuat celananya tak nyaman.

"_Ah- Ced!_" Beberapa bulir cairan putih keluar dari ujung kejantanan Harry. "-dia hanya me- _ah! _-nunjukkan buku- _ohjanganberhenti! _-tentang Quidditch!"

Bibir Cedric meliuk.

"Begitukah, Harry?" katanya sengaja menurunkan temponya.

"_Cedric!_" desak Harry. Ooh, dia _begitu_ dekat. Kalau saja Cedric tak begitu jahat melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Sudah berulang kali aku memberitahumu kalau Ginevra Weasley punya perasaan khusus padamu."

Bisikan pelan dari Cedric, Harry merasakan sensasi aneh sperti kekosongan di bagian bawah. Jari tengah Cedric yang telah dilumuri oleh sejenis minyak menyelusuk masuk ke lubang Harry. Merasakan betapa sempit dan hangatnya di sana.

"Dan sepertinya berulang kali pula kau tak menanggapi ucapanku dengan serius." Jari kedua telah menyusul jari pertama.

Mata Harry tertutup rapat. Bibirnya membuka membentuk "o". Dia bisa merasakan mulut Cedric yang membuat beberapa _kiss mark _besar di lehernya.

"Ginny- _ah- _tak mungkin punya perasaan seperti itu terhadapku," bantah Harry disela-sela napasnya yang memburu.

Cedric memutar matanya. Dia menunduk dan menautkan bibir Harry dengan bibirnya. Memberikan Harry ciuman liar.

"Ya, Harry. Dan vampir _berkilau _di bawah terik matahari," kata Cedric sarkastik, agak terengah.

"Tapi- _Oh Merlin!_"

"Aku bukan Merlin, Harry," kata si pemuda Hufflepuff, menahan tawa. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai menekan _g-spot_ Harry lagi, menyaksikan kembali reaksi yang merangsang dari kekasihnya itu.

"_S-stop teasing me!_"

Cedric menyeringai. Dia menjilat bibirnya dan berbisik sensual tepat di telinga Harry,

"_As you wish, my darling._"

**xxx**

Tiga hari kemudian, Ginevra Weasley mendapati badannya penuh dengan bulu kucing yang tak hilang-hilang, tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan dan memaksanya dalam perawatan Madam Pomfrey selama satu minggu penuh. Dan setiap kali dia mencoba berbicara dengan Harry membawa niat untuk menggaet pemuda bermata hijau zamrud itu, suaranya akan secara misterius menghilang.

Kecuali Profesor Potter, tak ada yang menyadari seringai iblis yang menghiasi wajah Cedric Diggory setiap kali kejadian itu berlangsung atau diceritakan oleh murid lain.

Harry, yang menyadari hal ini, berusaha membujuk Cedric untuk melepas kutukannya. Cedric yang terang-terangan ogah akan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan ciuman yang membuat Harry lemas dan lupa akan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tadi.

_Harry Potter is mine—only mine. No one can steal him from me, especially not that annoying Weasley chit, _Cedric membatin.

Dia menyaksikan dari jauh dengan kepuasan sadis ketika melihat Ginevra yang membeku, untuk pertama kali menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri kenyataan Harry –pemuda idamannya– berada dalam pelukan laki-laki lain. Dalam pelukan Cedric Diggory, dengan bibir saling terpaut di bawah pohon dekat Danau Hitam.

**xxx**

_Finite_

**xxx**

**A/N : **Bagus, bukannya menyelesaikan chapter baru, tapi malah mengepos cerita lain -_-

Er, review? *puppy-eyes*


End file.
